happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Queen Cona". Plot (At the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Captain Shellborg are walking to a hallway area) *Shellborg: So my queen, when will we assemble those aliens in order to destroy Earth? *Queen Cona: I'll say, we will get our lady fighter and stop those wicked mushroom heads in the kingdom. *Shellborg: We need to start assembling a group of bad guys in the group. *Queen Cona: Sound good to me. *Shellborg: Let's get Mark and the others together. *open the door* *Queen Cona: Minions, report in. *Mark: Yes Queen Cona. *Fire Baller: Oh yeah, who's ready for some fire? *Ice Baller: I would need a cold weather for myself. *Surfa: Um....mom? What is going on. *Zing Zag: *land on the ground* Oh yeah, he he ha ha ho. Who's going to get zanged in the face? *Queen Cona: Hello my minions, you all made it here. *Mark: Yes sir. *Fire Baller: We're here. *Ice Baller: Yeah, up and ready to go. *Queen Cona: My favorite daugther, how is your day. *Surfa: Boring. There's no food back there. *Zing Zag: I think Mark ate all of the cheeseburgers yesterday. *Mark: It wasn't me. It was *splash his water powers to Zing Zag* YOU! *Shellborg: Hey, cut that out with the fighter. *Mark: He the one that started it. *Surfa: Ugh. My dress. *Ice Baller: Are you a princess? *Surfa: No. *Queen Cona: My lady, please come here. *???: Oh yes, i see what you did there my apprentice. *Queen Cona: So, are you ready to stop the Mushroom Kingdom? *???: Yes. The Mushroom Kingdom will be burned into pieces. *Queen Cona: I will be the one to take over. All of the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. No other than a shroob, we will be the firsts to take over. *???: Yes. Rosalina will lose all of her hope in the galaxy. *Shellborg: Um guys, i sense heroes on the way. *Mark: Uh oh. *Queen Cona: Let's go my minions. We need to warn the people now. *???: Right on Queen Cona. (Back on Earth in the Mushroom Gorge) *Esequiel: It can't be happening. *Chakron: I see green. They're arriving in a shortly. *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: It's the end of the world. *Yoshi: It's coming. *Phoenix: Get ready to fight. *Chakron: It's almost there, they're coming. *Montay: Oh no, danger is here. *Phoenix: Here is another challenge for us. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship) *Mark: Alright, now where were we? *Queen Cona: I found the heroes. Now it's about the time to destroy the mountains. *Shellborg: Fire! *Queen Cona: Alright. *laser attack on the mountains on the Mushroom Gorge* (The mountains break from the laser of the Mushroom Gorge) *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: They used destroyed the mountains. *Phoenix: We have to destroy that doomship. *Mumble: It's bigger than a airplane. We can't even destroy that ship of a whole. *Phoenix: There is always a way. We just have to find out what it is. *Chakron: Follow me, they might come this way. *Lovelace: Let's go amigos. *Mumble: Trouble is on the loose. *Phoenix: Well, we always know how to fight when trouble comes our way. *Josesito: I bet they're here. *Shippo: This is bad news. *Phoenix: I know it is. We have to fight when trouble finds us. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship) *Shellborg: Let's head over to Earth now. *Queen Cona: Right now captain. *move the doomship to Earth* (The doomship arrive at Earth in the Mushroom Gorge) *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: They're here. *Mumble: It can't be happening. *Esequiel: The evil is back. *Phoenix: Let’s face this next challenge with a “Wahoo! Let’s-a-go!” *Montay: Here we go again. (The doomship laser attack the mountain of the gorge) *Shellborg: Here we are. Mushroom Gorge. *Queen Cona: Mushroom George? Sound like a pretty fun name. *Shellborg: It's a gorge place filled with tall looking hoping mushrooms. Inside of the cave, the diamonds shine like money. *Queen Cona: It's all mine. We got a planet to invade. (Back with the heroes) *Sven: *flying* They cannot stop us. No one can stop but the Mighty Sven. *Esequiel: Wait up Sven, You're going too fast. *Sven: Oh, sorry. *Phoenix: We must win this battle. *Mumble: They're destroying the mountains. *Phoenix: *penguin roar* Let's go bring down that doomship! (The doomship crash on the mountain) *Mark: What's going on!? *Queen Cona: I think there's a strong lion roaring at us. (Back with the heroes) *Sven: What was that? *Mumble: Let's go after the ship. *Luigi: They can't get away with this. *Esequiel: Come out whatever you are! *Phoenix: That ship is what we must stop before it does more damage. *Mumble: It could destroy the whole world apart. *Mario: We need to stop those guys. *Phoenix: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! *Luigi: They're paying for this. (Back at the Doomship) *Shellborg: Now we got the time to teleport. *Queen Cona: Let's go. *Shellborg: Sure my queen. *teleport and his minions to the battleground* (Captain Shellborg and the minions arrive at the battleground, close to Mario's group) *Chakron: Aliens. *Mumble: They look stronger than Bowser. *Queen Cona: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Mario: Are you trying to destroy our world? *Queen Cona: Oh yes. I am Queen Cona. *Luigi: Queen Cona? Sound like a interesting name. *Yoshi: Are you a Yoshi? *Queen Cona: No. I am a Koopatamus. *Yoshi: So you're like a mix of a Koopa and Hippopotamus? *Queen Cona: Yes. You will now be my servant of the galaxy. *Esequiel: Don't trust her. She's a villain. *Mark: Those baby penguins are going to be squash by my belly. *Mumble: You got something to say?! *Mark: Show what you got. *Phoenix: Let’s face this next challenge with a “Wahoo! Let’s-a-go!” *Mario: Wahoo! Let's-a-go! *Mumble: Time to battle. *Phoenix: Ok heroes, let’s do this and win it! *Montay: Let's show what we got. *Phoenix: Oh yeah, let’s power up! *Mario: Okie dokie. *Montay: Time to fight. *Phoenix: *penguin roar* Let’s do this! *Queen Cona: *grab on the rocks* Darn it! *Shellborg: *he and his members are winded to the other side from Phoenix's roar* What was that? *Shippo: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Ok heroes, let’s do this and win it! *Esequiel: *power up* *Queen Cona: What the? *Esequiel: See? You know how it works out. *transform into a chick and a super saiyan* *Josesito: Hey, i wanna try. *transform into a chick and a super saiyan* *Queen Cona: No, how could it be? *Esequiel: It's called a super saiyan sweetheart. *Queen Cona: You monsters! I will destroy you. *Esequiel: Come on fatty, show what you got. *Phoenix: *powers up his fire power* I'm going in first. *uses his fire power on Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: Ow! What was that. *Esequiel: *fight Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: *punch Esequiel* *Montay: Oh no. *run fast and kick Queen Cona in the belly* *Queen Cona: *drift* You're a fast one. *Montay: Yeah, fast as a cheetah. *Queen Cona: I will kill you. *Montay: Bring it on. *Queen Cona: *smash the ground* *Montay: *dodge the attack* *Queen Cona: Darn it. *Montay: Ha ha ha. *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: It burns! *Esequiel: *kick Cona to the mountain* *Montay: Go get her boy. *Esequiel: Right at ya. *Shippo: There she goes. *Josesito: Look out! *Esequiel: Stand back, i'll handle this. *Montay: Go for it Esequiel. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. *Queen Cona: *fight Esequiel* *Esequiel: *karate kick Cona* *Queen Cona: *slap Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ow. *Queen Cona: *smash the ground as Esequiel dodge the attack* *Esequiel: *continue to fight Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: *punch Esequiel to the rocks* *Esequiel: Ow, what was that? *Queen Cona: This is what you get. *Esequiel: Shame on you. *Queen Cona: You're paying for this. *Esequiel: Bring it on, give me a shot. *Queen Cona: *fire breath at Esequiel* *Esequiel: *dodge the fire breath attack* Whoa, i didn't know she can use fire breath like Bowser's. *Queen Cona: Take this! *fireball attack Esequiel* *Esequiel: Uh oh. *destroy the fireball attack with his punch* *Montay: Wow. *Shippo: Looking good. *Esequiel: Oh yeah. *Queen Cona: Darn it. (With Shellborg) *Shellborg: Alright, now it is my chance to fight. *Mark: Time to hit the baby penguins. *Shellborg: Here we go. *fight Mario* *Mario: *fireball at Shellborg* *Shellborg: *laser on the rocks* *Luigi: *jump from the laser attack* Whoa. *Yoshi: Oh no. *Shellborg: Darn it. *Luigi: *punch Shellborg to the rock* *Shellborg: Ow. *Luigi: *fist punch Shellborg* *Shellborg: *kick Luigi in the belly* *Luigi: Hey. *Shellborg: Take this! *bang Luigi* *Luigi: *dizzy and fell to the ground* *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on Shellborg* *Shellborg: *laser on the fire attack* *Phoenix: Hey. *Shellborg: Nice try bird brain. *Lovelace: You got something to say? *Shellborg: Show me what you got. *Lovelace: Chakron, stop him. *Chakron: Yes sir. *Shellborg: Come on octopus, give me a shot at least. *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on Shellborg again* *Shellborg: Ow! Dang it. *Chakron: *fight Shellborg* *Shellborg: *slap Chakron* *Chakron: Hey. *slap Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ooh. *Esequiel: *punch the ground with the rocks popping out with Shellborg popping out to the ground* *Shellborg: Hey! *Esequiel: This is all you got? *Shellborg: Stop bothering me now! *Esequiel: Oh yeah, but wait til' you see this! *laser eye on Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ahh! *Esequiel: You're never going to win. *Shellborg: I'll kill you for this. *Esequiel: Fight me coward. *Shellborg: I'm sure you bet. *Esequiel: *fight Shellborg* *Shellborg: *knock Esequiel down* Ha! *Montay: Esequiel! You monster. *Shellborg: Face me now yellow boy. *Montay: I'm not yellow. I am a adelie penguin chick and i'm gonna take you down like a leopard seal. *Shellborg: Come. *Montay: *run and fight Shellborg* *Shellborg: You fight-choping penguins are going to die. *Montay: *kick Shellborg to the rock* *Shellborg: Ow. Stupid. *Montay: Oh yeah, he's knocked and down. *Mark: No. You little monsters! *use the water and splash it at Montay* *Montay: Hey. What was that for? *Mark: I hate you mean one. *Shippo: Bring it on. *Mark: Show what you got. *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ouch! What was that for? *Phoenix: Take this! *fire punch on Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ow. Stupid. *Mumble: You have something in mind?! *Shellborg: No. But leave me alone! *Mumble: Time for you to go down! *Shellborg: *fight Mumble* *Mumble: *slam Shellborg* *Shellborg: No, no! *Mumble: Take that you borg. *Shellborg: *use the force and hold the rock to Mumble* *Phoenix: Oh no. *use his fireball attack to destroy the rock* *Shellborg: Not again! *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Shellborg: I have more for you. *Mumble: Like what? *Shellborg: *kick Mumble to the rock* *Phoenix: Hey! *Lovelace: Mumble, are you okay? *Mumble: Yeah....it hurts. *Lovelace: Look what you done cyborg. *Shellborg: Stand back rockhopper, he's mine. *Lovelace: Get out of here now. *Shellborg: No. Get off him now. *Lovelace: Brace yourself, you're not getting any closer. *Shellborg: Move back moron. *Lovelace: Leave him alone now! *Shellborg: No! *Lovelace: Back off right now. *Shellborg: I'm gonna ask you to get off him now. *Montay: *kick Shellborg* *Shellborg: Hey! *Montay: You're going down. *Shellborg: Fire and Ice Baller, stop them! (Fire and Ice Baller came to fight Montay and the heroes) *Montay: Oh no. *Fire Baller: Who goes there? *Shippo: Let's fight. *Ice Baller: Here we go! *Montay: *kick Ice Baller* *Ice Baller: Hey! *Montay: Ooh, it's so cold. How about that? *Fire Baller: *fire attack Montay* *Montay: *dodge the fire attack* Whoa, what was that? *Fire Baller: Darn it. *Montay: *punch Fire Baller* Ouch. Hot. *Fire Baller: *punch Montay to the rock* *Montay: Ooh, hot. *Fire Baller: Who's next? *Josesito: I'll deal with the fire boy. *Fire Baller: Bring it on. *Josesito: Alright fire boy, show me the best you got. *Fire Baller: Come on. *Josesito: *use his stick on Fire Baller for a hit* *Fire Baller: Ow! I hate rocks. *Josesito: *get the stick* Boom. *Fire Baller: Stop playing with the stick. *Josesito: It's a staff you fire head. *Montay: Ooh, who's gonna cry for mommy now? *Fire Baller: Quiet! *Montay: That's it. Fight time. *fight Fire Baller* *Josesito: I'll go fight Ice Baller for you. *Ice Baller: *growls* *Josesito: Here it goes big boy. *kick Ice Baller up and kick him to the ground* *Ice Baller: Ow. *Josesito: Boom, yeah. *Ice Baller: *growls* *Josesito: *kick Ice Baller to the ground* *Ice Baller: Ouch! *Josesito: Ah ha. *Ice Baller: *ice ball attack on Josesito* *Josesito: *dodge the attack* *Ice Baller: Not again! *Josesito: Oh yeah, who's the man now? *Ice Baller: I will crush you to pieces. *Josesito: Come on ice head, show me what you got. *Ice Baller: *ice smash on Josesito* *Josesito: Ooh, real cold. *Ice Baller: Ha! *Josesito: *power up* *Ice Baller: Huh? *Josesito: Oh yeah, this is what real power looks like. *Ice Baller: *punch Josesito* *Josesito: *punch the attack in damage* *Ice Baller: Come on, come on, come on. *Josesito: Getting closer. *Ice Baller: *push the attack* *Josesito: *use his right fin to punch the attack* *Ice Baller: Hey. *Josesito: Gotcha. *Ice Baller: Fool! *Josesito: You never win. *Ice Baller: First of all, i am still powerful than you. And second, you're going down! *drag Josesito to the rock* *Josesito: *power up* *Ice Baller: Uh oh. (Mario and Mumble are ready to fight Queen Cona) *Mumble: *fight Queen Cona* I got this. *Mario: Don't forget me. *fight Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: Monsters. *Mario: *fireball at Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: Hey! *Mumble: Uh oh, Mario look out! *Mario: *dodge the attack* *Queen Cona: You piece of- *Mario: No need to curse. *punch Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: Hey. *Mario: *kick Queen Cona to the ground* *Mumble: Woo. *Queen Cona: *smash Mario* *Mario: *defense the attack* *Queen Cona: Hey! *Mario: Gotcha! *punch Queen Cona's face* *Queen Cona: Ow. *Mario: Ha ha. *Queen Cona: I hate you. (Zing Zag is set to chase Sven) *Sven: Uh oh, look like the green flyer is gonna fight me. *Zing Zag: *chase Sven* Come back puffin! *Sven: Catch me as you can. *Zing Zag: Grrr, i'll get you. *Sven: Oh no, there it goes. *Zing Zag: Come back here puffin boy. (Luigi is about to fight Shellborg) *Luigi: *fight Shellborg* *Shellborg: *kick Luigi* *Luigi: Hey. *knock Shellborg over* *Shellborg: Ow. *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder shock on Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ahh! The mouth! *Luigi: Hyaaa! *kick Shellborg to the ground* *Shellborg: Dang it. *Luigi: *fireball at Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ow. Stupid. *stand up* *Luigi: Come on dino bot. Show what you got. *Shellborg: You be paying for this. *Luigi: Come on and fight now. You have one more shot. *Shellborg: *fight Luigi* *Luigi: Whoa. *punch Shellborg's head* *Shellborg: Ow. *Luigi: Ha. *Shellborg: *power up* Here come my ultimate power. *Luigi: Uh oh. *Shellborg: *continue to fight Luigi* *Luigi: Hey, watch it. *Shellborg: Oh yeah, take this! *punch Luigi* *Luigi: Ow. *Shellborg: You see about that? *Luigi: Show yourself. *Shellborg: Fine. *power up* *Luigi: Not again. *Shellborg: *continue to fight Luigi* *Luigi: Here this! *punch Shellborg* *Shellborg: Ow. Stupid. *Luigi: Ha ha. *Shellborg: I have something for you. *Luigi: Huh? *Shellborg: *punch Luigi* *Luigi: Hey. *Shellborg: Watch it. *Luigi: *power up and continue to fight Shellborg* *Shellborg: Come on green plumber, you never win. *Luigi: Bring it on. (Yoshi is about to fight Surfa) *Yoshi: Are you ready to fight? *Surfa: Yes. Come on green dinosaur, time to lose. *Yoshi: *fight Surfa* *Surfa: *punch Yoshi* *Yoshi: *dodge the attack and stick his tongue to Surfa* *Surfa: Ugh! Get this tongue off me! *Yoshi: *jump and hit Surfa to the ground* *Surfa: Ow! Come back here green dinosaur. *Yoshi: Ha ha. *Surfa: *growls* *Yoshi: Uh oh. *Surfa: You're gonna pay for this! *Yoshi: Come and get me now. *Surfa: I'll put your tail off! *Yoshi: *put his tongue on Surfa, jump and hit her to the ground* *Surfa: Ow! *Yoshi: Ha! *Surfa: *punch Yoshi* *Yoshi: Ooh. *kick Surfa* *Surfa: *get hurt to the ground* *Yoshi: Do you have something to say for yourself? *Surfa: No. (Mario is still fighting Queen Cona) *Mario: *fireball at Queen Cona* *Queen Cona: Ow! *Mario: *punch her belly* *Queen Cona: Ooh, fool! *Mario: *power up* *Queen Cona: I didn't know plumbers like you can power up. *Mario: *continue to fight Queen Cona* MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions